


He Knows She Cares

by rnr4ev



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnr4ev/pseuds/rnr4ev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Sonya and Johnny's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows She Cares

Between Special Forces and an acting career, they hardly get to see each. Fortunately as Sonya’s due date becomes more concrete, both of them are able to find excuses to visit the other.

Johnny looks at Sonya and feels like the luckiest man in the world. She’s a smoking hot kickass babe and more importantly, he’s hers. Sonya’s reluctant to get attached to anyone, Johnny knows this. He’s seen it in the way Sonya treats other people, hell, he sees it in the way she used to skirt around getting close with him. As if one wrong move could lead to her losing him.

Part of Johnny wonders if Sonya has always been like this, wary and prepared to take on the world. Not that Johnny himself is free of any character flaws but he just wishes that Sonya could trust him more.

 

He knows that she cares. He knows that she cares a lot. Even still…

 

Sonya stirs in her sleep, kicking the blankets towards Johnny, one hand protectively curled around her stomach and the other reaching for him. He gently wraps her arm around his waist, tucking her head under his chin and feels her body relax again.

 

Today, well today had been a good day. Emphasis on *had*.

 

Sonya had gotten a checkup for the baby and Johnny had managed to convince his manager to give him the entire day off to be with Sonya.

He also got the privilege of watching a very annoyed Sonya convince some of her fellow soldiers that yes, she would still be able to work for at least another month before taking maternity leave. (Johnny really hopes that they have good medical insurance). All in all it should have been a good day, but then Johnny just had to bring _him_ up.

 

He’s not even sure why he asked. He should have known better. One moment he was joking with Sonya about pregnancy cravings (pickles and peanut butter) and the next he was asking, “Why don’t you ever talk about your old partner?” and upon the blank stare Sonya gave him, he just had to clarify by saying, “You know, the one that Kano…”

 

and just like that a good evening was ruined.

 

classic cage move apparently.

 

Now that the dust has settled, and the day is done Johnny can’t help but wonder if Sonya will ever tell him. It’s fine if she doesn’t but he’s got to wonder if Sonya will ever be free of her past as long as Kano is free.

 

He wraps his arms around his wife and unborn child and decides that if Sonya can’t ever talk about it that’s fine. But if she does, he’ll be there and if Kano decides to make his wife’s life hell anytime soon, Johnny knows that he will be able to stop him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't quite gotten the grasp of these characters yet, but I really like the idea that the reason why they split was because Sonya gets consumed into her work because that's the only way she knows how to protect her family.


End file.
